La coloc' sous la montagne
by Toxicookie
Summary: Dans la paisible ville de Laketown, Thranduil et son fils emménagent dans l'immeuble tenu par Bard. malheureusement pour eux, ils ignorent que le bâtiment est infesté par les nains, et qu'ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup l'arrivé d'un elfe chez eux...
1. Au commencement

Tout a commencé il y a bien longtemps. Dans un royaume, loin d'ici, vers l'est. Un de ceux…qu'on ne trouverait plus en ce monde, aujourd'hui.

C'était la ville de Laketown. Une ville tout à fais charmante, où il faisait bon vivre, connue pour son marché traditionnel et sa culture des géraniums. Cette petite ville paisible avait attiré l'attention d'une personne on ne peut plus respectable : mr Thranduil, honorable rentier, et son fils, Legolas.

Cherchant un endroit où s'installer, il avait trouvé un immeuble où le loyer était bas, tenu par un certain mr Bard. Il avait aujourd'hui rendez vous pour visiter son futur appartement.

« Bonjour. » dit mr Bard. « Vous êtes mr Thranduil ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Je viens pour visiter l'appartement. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Suivez moi. »

L'homme le mena dans l'immeuble.

« Bon, votre appartement est au 3éme étage. Ici, au rez de chaussée, il y a mr Gandalf. Au 1er étage, c'est mr Bilbo. Et au 2éme étage, c'est mr Thorin, qui fait une colocation avec ses amis et ses neveux. Il y a un 4éme étage, mais il est inoccupé pour l'instant. Ma maison est juste en face de l'immeuble, donc si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

Mr bard partit, et laissa Thranduil et Legolas monter leurs affaires. Ils étaient lourdement chargés et décidèrent de s'arrêter au 1er étage pendant quelques secondes. Bilbo, dans son appartement, entendit du bruit à son étage et sortit voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Bonjour. » dit il en voyant les deux elfes. « Vous êtes les nouveaux voisins ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Et vous, vous êtes mr Bilbo ? »

« Tout à fais. Laissez moi vous aider à monter vos affaires. »

L'aimable hobbit discuta avec les elfes en les aidant à monter leurs valises. Ils redescendirent pour chercher le reste. Mais une fois sur le parking de l'immeuble, la petite Peugeot blanche de Thranduil, garée entre le vélo de Bilbo et le vieux tacot de Gandalf, se fit emplafonner par un énorme mini bus.

Sous les yeux injectés de sang de l'elfe, Thorin en sortit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette bagnole ? » dit il. « Et pourquoi est elle garée à ma place ? »

« Excusez moi » rugit Thranduil. « Mais c'est MA place ! »

« Un elfe ! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? »

« Vous avez quelque chose contre les elfes ? »

« Uniquement quand ils sont garés à ma place ! »

Bilbo intervint pour séparer les deux idiots. Thranduil s'en retourna dans son appartement en grognant.

« Des elfes dans l'immeuble… » Dit Thorin. « Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Les elfes sont comme des serpents. Il faut trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser. Je vais en parler aux autres… hinhinhin… »


	2. La sirène sous la montagne

Le soir même, les nains tenaient un conseil de guerre.

« Ça ne peux pas se passer comme ça » dit Dwalin. « On ne va pas laisser ces sales elfes nous insulter sans réagir ! »

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! » dit Balin. « Nous devons les chasser avant que ça ne devienne invivable ! On ne peut pas vivre avec les elfes ! Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! »

« Oui » dit Bonfur. « Mais comment les faire partir ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! dit Thorin avec un rire machiavélique. « j'ai un plan… »

« Thorin, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Bilbo.

« Il se passe, maître hobbit, que nous faisons ce soir un karaoké. Vous êtes invité, naturellement. »

« Merci, mais pourquoi ne pas inviter les elfes ? Nous pourrions ainsi leur souhaiter la bienvenue. »

« Ces elfes ne sont PAS bienvenus ! Aussi longtemps qu'ils seront la, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour les faire partir. »

« Je vois… vous organisez cette soirée uniquement pour embêter les elfes… enfin, Thorin, grandissez ! C'est idiot ! Ils ont autant le droit que vous de vivre ici ! »

« Ne me donnez pas de leçons ! Si vous ne voulez pas venir, restez chez vous, mais ne gâchez pas notre fête ! »

Bilbo réfléchit. Il n'avait rien contre les elfes, mais si il ne venait pas à cette fête, Thorin lui en voudrait… il décida qu'il ferait acte de présence, mais ne chanterait pas de chanson. Ça devrait aller.

Il se présenta donc à la porte des nains vers 19h. Thorin lui ouvrit.

« Ah, Bilbo. On ne vous attendait plus ! Entrez ! Nous allions commencer ! »

En voyant les visages machiavéliques des nains, Bilbo regrettait déjà d'être venu.

À l'étage du dessus, Thranduil, en pyjama, se préparait à boire sa tisane du soir en regardant la télé, quand ses oreilles furent assaillies par un bruit extrêmement désagréable : un nain (encore eux) qui chantait une chanson paillarde d'une voix grinçante, semblable à un crissement d'ongle sur un piano.

Legolas, en pyjama également, sortit de sa chambre.

« Que se passe t il, père ? »

« Il se passe que je vais descendre étrangler une dizaine de nain ce soir ! »

« Père, non ! Si Bard l'apprend, il nous chassera. Attendons un peu, peut être se calmeront ils ? »

« J'attendrais jusqu'à 22h. Si à 22h01 j'entends un bruit, ils vont savoir ce que ça fais d'emmerder deux fois le même elfe ! »

Un étage plus bas, Dwalin, un petit chapeau sur la tête e un micro à la main, criait plus qu'il ne chantait.

« Allez, viens boire un ptit coup à la maison ! Y'a du blanc, du rouge et du saucisson ! »

La chanson n'étant déjà pas bien inspirée, les hurlements de matou en chaleur de Dwalin la rendaient juste infâme. Bilbo se tourna vers Thorin.

« C'est insupportable ! »

« Au contraire ! C'est parfait ! Qui d'autre veut chanter ? »

Bofur leva la main et on lui donna un micro.

« Non… rien de rien… non, je ne regrette rien… »

Bofur était plutôt bon chanteur. Après le massacre de ses oreilles par Dwalin, Bilbo était très heureux d'entendre quelque chose d'agréable. Thorin, beaucoup moins.

« Ça suffit ! » cria t il. « Il nous faut quelque chose qui leur ruine les oreilles pour plusieurs générations ! Qui d'autre veux chanter ? »

Kili et Fili levèrent la main et Thorin leur passa le micro.

« don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up ! »

La baisse de niveau était flagrante. Bilbo avait du mal à savoir ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise, entre le fait que la chanson n'ai qu'une parole répétée en boucle, ou le fait que les deux chanteurs étaient à fond malgré le bide intégral dans la salle. En effet, tous les autres nains se regardaient comme s'ils venaient de voir un spectacle navrant, et en un sens c'était le cas.

Thorin leur arracha le micro après le 130éme « don't wake me up ».

« Qui veut chanter ? »

Personne ne leva la main. Thorin attendit quelques secondes, puis dit :

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais chant… »

« Moi ! Moi ! » Hurla Balin. « Je veux chanter ! Passe moi le micro ! »

Thorin lui donna le micro à contrecoeur, et Balin commença, sans grande conviction, un rap en Kuzdul. Mais son impassibilité et les paroles parlées ressemblaient bien plus, aux yeux de Bilbo, à une oraison funèbre qu'à une chanson. Quant il eut fini, il passa le micro à Bilbo.

« Moi ? » dit le hobbit. « Non, non. Vraiment, je ne sais pas chanter ! »

« Peu importe ! » répondit Balin. « Moi non plus. L'important c'est d'éviter à tout prix que Thorin ne mette la main sur le micro, sinon nous sommes tous perdus ! »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Peu importe ! Chantez, vite ! »

Ne sachant pas quoi chanter, Bilbo commença une chanson d'amour hobbit.

« Et nous danserons ensemble dans les près… »

Il s'aperçut que Thorin le regardait d'un air amoureux, mais il se dit qu'il devait avoir mal vu. A la fin de sa chanson, celui-ci reprit le micro, sous les yeux terrifiés de Balin.

« À mon tour ! »

« Vous savez chanter, Thorin ? » demanda Bilbo, pour faire la conversation.

« Et comment ! À Erebor, on m'appelait la sirène sous la montagne ! Écoutez moi ça ! »

Il prit une grande respiration, et Bilbo s'aperçut que les nains se mettaient de la ouate dans les oreilles, ce qui n'avait rien de très rassurant.

« EEEEVRY NAÏTE INE MAÏE DRIME , AÏE SI YOU, AÏE FILE YOU! ! »

Bilbo eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient êtres expulsés de ses orbites. Ce n'était pas seulement fort et suraigu, c'était surtout abominablement faux. Il se boucha les oreilles avec toute la ouate qu'il pu trouver.

Bard entendit un grand bruit, comme le hurlement d'une banshee esseulée dans la nuit. Il regarda par la fenêtre, persuadé que le bruit venait de son immeuble. A peine eut il tourné la tête que les vitres de tout le quartier explosèrent en milles morceaux, et une voix nasillarde et faussa beugla :

« LOV CANE TOUCHE JUSTE OANE TAÏME, ANDE LASTE FAUR, EUH LAÏÏÏFETAÏME ! »

Décidé à sauver son immeuble, il courut vers la source du bruit.

Au premier étage, Bilbo serrait les dents quand il vit que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Thranduil, en pyjama, les yeux injectés de sang.

« Thranduil ? Que… qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? QU'Y A-T-IL ? il y a un nain ici qui hurle comme si on allait l'égorger, et je compte bien l'achever ! »

« NIIIRE ! PHAARE ! OUEREEEVEURE YOU HARREEE ! AÏE BILIVE ZAT ZEUH EURTE DOEUZ, GO OOONEE!"

"Je suis désolé, Thranduil, mais je ne peux rien pour vous! Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau ! »

Bilbo referma la porte au nez de l'elfe, au moment où Thorin terminait sa chanson.

« Alors ? »

« Euh… merveilleux, Thorin… très beau ! Mais nous devrions arrêter, des gens pourraient appeler la police. »

À ce moment, les nains entendirent un hurlement qui provenait de l'étage du dessus.

« Libéré, délivré ! Je ne mentirais plus jamais ! »

« C'est encore l'elfe ! » dit Thorin. « Personne ne lui as dit qu'il chantait comme une casserole ? »

À cet instant, le micro de Thranduil et toutes les lumières de l'étage s'éteignirent et bard arriva en tenant un fusible dans la main.

« Bon. Essayons de rester calme. Premièrement, vous allez me dire qui a fais éclater toutes les fenêtres de l'immeuble. Deuxièmement, cette personne va me rembourser ! Et enfin, se taire à jamais ! »

« C'est l'elfe. » dit Thorin d'un air innocent. « Il arrête pas de chanter depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Ah nan mais alors là, c'est la meilleure ! » hurla Thranduil. « Vous nous cassez les oreilles depuis des heures ! C'est vous qui avez éclaté les fenêtres ! »

« JE ME FICHE DE VOS HISTOIRES ! » cria Bard. « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Remboursez moi tout de suite ou vous êtes tous virés ! »

Au final, chacun mis un peu d'argent pour rembourser.

« Père. » dis Legolas. « Laissons ces nains. Ne nous abaissons pas à leur niveau. »

« Au contraire, mon fils. Contre le mal, rien ne marche mieux que le mal. Demain, c'est Halloween, et tu vas m'aider à préparer ma vengeance… héhéhé… »


	3. This is Halloween

Alors qu'il rentrait du marché, Bilbo croisa dans l'ascenseur Thorin, qui portait un bidon remplit de sang.

« Bonjour, Thorin. »

« Bonjour, Bilbo. »

« Que… qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Vous… vous avez tué quelqu'un ? »

« Pas encore, mais ça va pas tarder. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai bien l'intention de faire la peur de leur vie à ces saletés d'elfes envahisseurs. A cette fin, j'ai besoin de ce bidon. »

« Thorin, enfin ! La fête d'Halloween est une fête où nous sommes censés honorer les morts, et donner des bonbons aux enfants… pas terroriser tout un immeuble ! »

« Mais je ne terroriserais pas tout l'immeuble, juste les elfes ! »

À ces mots, il sortit de l'ascenseur. Bilbo le suivit jusqu'à l'appartement, et vit Kili déguisé en démon et Fili déguisé en ange, passer avec un panier rempli de bonbons.

« Bonjour, vous deux ! Que faites vous ? »

« Bonjour, msieur Bilbo ! On fait la récolte des bonbons. On est à peine majeurs, alors les voisins nous en donnent plein. On va aller essayer chez les elfes si ils en ont ! »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et disparurent. Bilbo rentra chez lui. Une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait, il entendit un bruit, comme si on frappait à la porte des nains. Il sortit et vit Legolas dans la cage d'escalier, attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Sachant que quelque chose se tramait, il se cacha derrière une plante verte. Thorin ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, bonjour, elfe. En quoi puis je vous être utile ? »

« Mon père ne se sent pas bien, auriez vous des médicaments contre le mal de tête ? »

À ce moment, une forme blanche passa en un éclair derrière Legolas, effrayant Thorin.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Un fantôme ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » dit Legolas. « Un elfe est mort ici il y a longtemps. Il a été tué par des nains, et il revient tous les ans pour se venger ! »

« Bien sûr, oui. Je n'y crois pas une sec… »

À ce moment la, la forme blanche repassa et effleura Thorin, qui sauta dans les bras de Legolas en lançant un hurlement de petite fille apeurée.

En regardant au plafond, Bilbo aperçut Thranduil, assit sur une poutre, jouant à manipuler une marionnette de fantôme.

« Mon dieu » pensa Bilbo. « Ils n'arrêteront jamais ? »

Thorin referma la porte en tremblant. Bilbo se dirigea vers les elfes.

« Franchement, vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous abaisser à leur niveau ? »

« Non, absolument pas ! » répondit Thranduil. « Ils vont payer pour m'avoir empêché de dormir ! Venez, Bilbo. Vous allez nous aider à organiser notre vengeance ! »

« Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça ! »

Bilbo fut traîné de force jusqu'à l'appartement des elfes. En arrivant, il constata que tout était en désordre. C'était étrange, étant donné que les elfes étaient plutôt maniaques.

« Père ? »

« Oui, Legolas ? »

« Quelqu'un a dérangé nos affaires. »

« Oui, c'est étrange… »

Un bruit se fit entendre dans une pièce.

« Ça vient de votre chambre, père ! »

« Je comprend… ce sont ces sales nains qui nous font une farce ! Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas prendre ! »

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, laissant Bilbo. En regardant vers la cuisine, il vit une ombre se déplacer. Thranduil sortit de sa chambre.

« C'est bizarre, il n'y avait personne… ça doit être mon imagination. »

« Je ne crois pas père. Moi et Bilbo avons vu une ombre dans la cuisine. »

Thranduil s'y précipita.

« Non, il n'y a rien d'anormal… je ne sais pas… »

La tension commençait à monter, lorsqu'un livre tomba seul d'une étagère, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Un fantôôôme ! » hurla Thranduil en sautant dans les bras de son fils.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée, et une flaque de sang se forma sous la porte. Bilbo comprit ce qu'il se tramait. Ce n'était pas un fantôme ou autre esprit. C'était Thorin. Il s'approcha de la porte sous le regard effrayé de Thranduil et essaya de l'ouvrir : elle était verrouillée. Il murmura :

« Thorin, je sais que vous êtes derrière ! Arrêtez, c'est idiot ! »

« Jamais ! » répondit la voix de Thorin. « Et d'abord qu'est ce que vous fichez la ? Vous pactisez avec l'ennemi ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! Ils m'ont traîné jusqu'ici et… »

« Ils vous ont capturé ? Attendez une seconde, je vais vous sauver ! »

À ce moment, les lumières s'éteignirent et Thranduil hurla à la mort.

« ON VA MOURIR ! TOUS AUX ABRIS ! LES FEMMES ET LES ELFES D'ABORD ! »

Thorin en profita pour ouvrir la porte et attraper Bilbo qui poussa un cri de surprise. Il entendit derrière la porte la voix de Thranduil :

« ILS ONT EU BILBO ! ON VA TOUS Y PASSER ! »

Puis Thorin le serra contre lui.

« Dieu merci, ils ne vous ont rien fais ! Ça aurait pu mal se finir ! »

À ce moment, Bard, l'air énervé, fit son apparition.

« Les voisins se plaignent qu'ils entendent des hurlements de terreur. Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de fêter Halloween, mais il va falloir être un peu plus… »

En découvrant la scène devant ses yeux, son regard passa de Bilbo à Thorin, de Thorin au bidon qu'il tenait, et du bidon à la moquette recouverte de sang.

« Retenez moi, je vais tuer quelqu'un. »

Tout à coup, Thranduil et Legolas défoncèrent la porte en criant « ON VA VOUS DELIVRER, BILBO ! » et tombèrent nez à nez avec Bard, un air assassin peint sur le visage.

« Ma moquette… ma porte… je vais vous trucider ! »

À ce moment, les 12 nains restant sortirent de l'appartement de Thranduil.

« VOUS NE TOUCHEREZ PAS À THORIN ! »

« MAIS QUE FONT TOUS CES NAINS DANS MON APPARTEMENT ?! » cria Thranduil.

« ET OU SE SONT ILS PLANQUES? SURTOUT ?! » Reprit Legolas.

Un pas lourd retentit.

« SILENCE ! QUE SE PASSE T IL, ICI ? »

Gandalf apparut sur le palier, en peignoir rose, un masque de beauté sur le visage. Toutes les personnes présentes hurlèrent de peur devant cette vision d'horreur.

Au final, chacun regagna son appartement, et Bard partit en promettant qu'un jour il les virerait tous.


	4. Le jour où Bilbo fut traumatisé à vie

Bilbo prenait tranquillement son thé chez lui lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Sans se méfier, il alla ouvrir, et tomba sur Ori, Kili, Fili, qui tenaient chacun une valise.

« Bonjour msieur Bilbo. »

« Bonjour, vous trois. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? »

« On vient vous demander si on peut dormir chez vous. »

« Euh, oui… d'accord. »

Il les fit entrer.

« Mais pourquoi venez vous dormir chez moi ? Vous avez une chambre, chez Thorin ! »

« Oui, mais oncle Thorin a dit que nous devions passer la nuit ailleurs et ne revenir qu'au petit matin car il prépare quelque chose. »

« Il prépare quoi ? »

« Quelque chose pour faire partir les elfes. Il ne nous a pas dit en quoi ça consistait. » Dit Kili.

« Si, » dit Fili. « Il nous as dit le nom. C'était euh… comment il a dit, déjà ? »

« Une partouze. » répondit Ori.

A ce moment, Bilbo devint rouge pivoine, et un long cri résonna dans l'immeuble.

« aaah oui Dwalin ! Encore ! »

C'était la voix de Thorin. Bilbo se sentit devenir encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.

« Vous trois, vous restez la ! Il faut que je donne quelque chose à votre oncle ! J'avais prévu de vous le donner pour votre majorité, mais peu importe ! Parons au plus pressé ! »

Bilbo sortit de son placard une énorme caisse de préservatifs et courut à toute jambe vers l'appartement des nains, semant des capotes partout sur son chemin. Ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout que les nains se donnent ainsi en spectacle, et il comptait bien les sermonner pour avoir laissé entendre de telles choses aux trois jeunes nains. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et rentra en trombe.

Mais au lieu de la dizaine de nains totalement nus qu'il s'était préparé à voir, il tomba sur Thorin, seul, et tout à fait habillé. Il était de dos, occupé à crier des obscénités en direction de l'appartement des elfes. Quand il s'aperçut que Bilbo était là, il se retourna et devint plus rouge qu'une tomate.

« Bilbo, je vous en supplie, c'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« Je crois bien que si, au contraire. » dit Bilbo en posant sa caisse. « Il n'y a pas de partouze, comme m'ont dis vos neveux et Ori. Il n'y a que vous en train de bramer comme un cerf en rut pour faire fuir les elfes ! »

« Euh… oui… c'est une description assez fidèle, je dois le reconnaître. »

« Pourquoi les autres nains ne sont ils pas la ? »

« Et bien… ils n'ont pas voulu… ils disaient qu'ils avaient trop honte et ils sont sortis. Seuls Ori et mes neveux sont restés, mais ils sont bien trop jeunes pour ça, alors je leur ai dit de sortir. »

« Bien, très bien… alors maintenant, laissez moi vous dire quelque chose : vous criez dans le vide, Thorin. Les elfes sont partis au marché et ils ne sont pas encore revenus. »

« Quoi ? »

Thorin se tourna brusquement, faisant tomber la caisse de Bilbo, qui répandit des préservatifs partout sur le sol, dans un grand bruit.

« Mince, excusez moi. »

« C'est rien, ce n'est pas grave. En revanche, on vous a entendu dans tout l'immeuble ! Je ne serais pas surpris si Bard arrivait maintenant. »

« Rangeons ça vite, alors. Je vais vous aider. »

« Non, laissez moi faire, je vais me débrouiller. »

« Il n'en est pas question. » dit Thorin avec un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Bilbo. « C'est moi qui l'ai fais tomber, je dois au moins vous aider. »

« Thorin, enfin… »

« Ne bougez pas, sinon vous allez glisser. » dit Thorin.

A ces mots, Thorin glissa sur les préservatifs et tomba sur Bilbo. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol dans une position très suggestive. Ils rougirent tous les deux et essayèrent de se dégager, mais leurs jambes étaient emmêlées.

« Aïe ! » dit Bilbo. « Vous me faites mal ! »

« Désolé, j'essaye juste de… »

Ils ne réussirent qu'à glisser encore plus et les deux amis se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Thorin semblait troublé.

« Bilbo, je… »

« Oui, Thorin ? »

L'atmosphère était électrique, quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, et Bard apparut dans l'encadrement.

Bard n'avait pas besoin que les voisins viennent se plaindre pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il entendait distinctement quelqu'un hurler des propos indécents et à n'en pas douter, ce raffut provenait de son immeuble. Le tueur de dragon se leva avec la ferme intention de faire cesser ces cris.

En arrivant dans l'immeuble, ce qui le frappa d'abord, c'était la quantité astronomique de préservatifs sur le sol, formant comme une piste vers l'appartement des nains. Encore eux. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se foutaient de lui. Il s'approcha sans bruit, et entendit soudain un grand bruit qui le fit sursauter. Il s'immobilisa et parvint à entendre des brides de conversation.

« … vite, alors… »

« … non, laissez moi… »

« … il n'en est pas question… »

« … Thorin, enfin… »

« … ne bougez pas, sinon… »

Il y eut tout à coup un autre bruit, comme celui d'une personne jetée à terre.

« Aïe ! Vous me faites mal ! »

L'esprit de Bard sauta directement à la conclusion la plus hâtive, et il ouvrit la porte dans un grand bruit, pour trouver Thorin complètement étalé sur Bilbo au milieu d'une mare de préservatifs. De quoi largement confirmer ses soupçons.

« AU VIOL ! » hurla t il.

Et il se précipita au téléphone d'urgence pour appeler la police.

Lorsque Thranduil, Legolas et les nains arrivèrent à l'immeuble, ils y trouvèrent Bilbo en train de s'expliquer avec Bard et les officiers de police, pendant que Thorin étaient emmenés par deux policiers baraqués. Le roi nain était menotté, une dizaine de préservatifs emmêlés dans les cheveux, et criait : « c'est une erreur ! C'est une terrible erreur ! »

Thranduil se tourna vers Legolas.

« Fils, passe moi donc cet appareil photo que nous venons d'acheter… j'ai envie d'immortaliser cet instant béni. »

Finalement le roi elfe prit toutes les photos qu'il put, Thorin fut relâché après une longue explication, et Bard repartit, en essayant de trouver une excuse qui lui donne le droit de virer tous ces gens sans avoir de problèmes avec la loi.


	5. Le retour du nain assassin

Les jours s'étaient écoulés sans problème depuis l'incident entre Bilbo et Thorin, et Noël était arrivé à une grande vitesse, sans qu'on s'y attende. Bilbo rentrait de ses courses de Noël quand il croisa Thorin qui se dirigeait vers l'immeuble, en compagnie de Kili et Fili.

« Bonjour, vous trois. »

« Bonjour, Bilbo. » répondit Thorin. « Que faites vous ? »

« Je viens de faire mes courses de Noël. Et vous ? »

« Avec mes neveux nous sommes allés acheter les derniers cadeaux. Au fait, si vous êtes seuls, vous pouvez venir avec nous. Il y a de la place pour tout le monde. »

« Et les elfes ? »

« Quoi, les elfes ? »

« Thorin, c'est l'occasion de vous réconcilier ! Invitez les, soyez gentils avec eux, et ils ne vous embêteront plus ! Quand on les connaît, ils sont loin d'être méchants ! »

« Non et non ! J'ai eu assez d'ennuis à cause d'eux ! Je ne veux plus voir un seul elfe ! »

À ce moment, une voiture se gara à côté d'eux et une trentaine d'elfes en sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble en ignorant totalement les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendue de Thorin qui semblait au bord de l'explosion. La dernière à sortir était une jeune femelle elfe rousse habillée en vert. Dés qu'il la vit, Kili eut des étoiles au fond des yeux.

« Vous avez vu ? » dit il.

« Quoi ? » demanda son frère. « Si tu parles des elfes, c'était un peu dur de les manquer. »

« La femelle elfe… elle était belle, non ? »

« Pas vue. » grogna Thorin. « Faut dire qu'ils se ressemblent tous ! »

« Oncle Thorin, c'est raciste ! »

« C'est ça. Bon, maintenant, rentrons. Moins je vois d'elfes, mieux je me porte. »

Tout à coup, une deuxième voiture se gara devant la première et une bonne vingtaine d'enfants elfes en sortirent, avant de se diriger vers l'immeuble. Thorin semblait au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme.

« Vous avez vu comme ils sont mignons ? » dit Fili.

« On aurait presque envie de les câliner ! » dit Kili, avant de croiser le regard assassin de son oncle.

Une troisième voiture arriva et se gara devant les deux autres.

« Ah non mais alors là ça suffit ! » cria Thorin en ramassant un caillou. « C'est un complot ! »

Il lança le caillou de toutes ses forces sur la voiture, ce qui fit une bosse. La portière s'ouvrit, mais au lieu d'un elfe, c'est Bard qui en sortit.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Vous avez perdu la tête ?! »

« E… excusez moi… je vous ai pris pour un elfe… »

« Ça n'excuse rien ! »

Il s'en alla en grommelant, laissant Thorin à ses idées.

« Ces elfes doivent être venus voir l'autre bouffeur de feuilles et son fils… je m'en vais te virer tout ça, tu vas voir… »

« Thorin, non ! » cria Bilbo. « Ils ne vous ont rien fait ! Et il y a des enfants parmi eux ! »

« Des enfants mignons, qui plus est ! » dirent Fili et Kili.

« Ne vous opposez pas à moi ou ça se finira mal ! » dit le roi nain.

« Non, Thorin, vous allez m'écouter. » reprit Bilbo. « Ces elfes sont venus ici pour voir ceux qui leur sont chers et partager un moment de paix. Si vous ne voulez pas les voir, ignorez les, tout simplement ! »

« Vous êtes des traîtres ! Je vais en parler aux autres, et croyez moi, ils m'aideront à accomplir ma vengeance ! »

« C'est non. » dit fermement Balin.

« Mais pourquoi ? » cria Thorin.

« Nous sommes d'accord pour t'aider à virer Thranduil, Thorin. Mais ces elfes sont venus uniquement pour passer Noël en famille, pas pour nous embêter ! »

« Je suis sûr que si ! »

« Arrête un peu, tu en deviens ridicule. Et puis, tu dois avouer que tous ces enfants elfes étaient quand même mignons, non ? Ils me rappellent Kili, Fili et Ori quand ils étaient petits. Et je n'ai pas envie de leur faire de mal ou de gâcher leur Noël ! »

« Et bien moi, si ! Et j'y vais de ce pas ! »

Thorin n'eu même pas le temps de lever la jambe qu'une avalanche de nain lui tomba dessus. Il se mit à hurler ce qui avait tout l'air, pour Bilbo, d'insultes en Kuzdhul, avant de se faire ligoter, bâillonner et jeter dans un placard par les autres.

« Désolé, Thorin, mais tu nous y force ! » dit Dwalin. « Bon, maintenant, que faisons nous ? »

« On veut voir les elfes ! » hurlèrent Kili et Fili en tapant du pied comme des enfants gâtés.

« Oui. » dit Balin. « Mais c'est une fête d'elfes. Nous ferions un peu tâche. »

« Pourquoi ne pas vous déguiser en elfe ? » dit Bilbo.

Il avait dit ça comme une blague, puis il s'aperçut que les autres l'avaient pris sérieusement.

Alors que la fête chez les elfes battait son plein, Thranduil entendit des coups sur la porte. En ouvrant, il découvrit Bilbo, l'air épuisé, traînant derrière lui les nains, déguisés en elfes du père Noël.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda t il.

« Et bien, » dit Bilbo. « La troupe de nain que voici a trouvé les petits elfes tellement mignons qu'ils veulent absolument jouer avec eux. »

« Ça, je peux comprendre. Mais pourquoi les déguisements ? »

« Et bien, comme c'est une soirée spéciale elfe, ils ont voulu se déguiser en elfes. J'ai essayé de les en dissuader, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté… »

« Bon… et où est Thorin ? Il est déguisé, lui aussi ? demanda Thranduil en sortant son appareil photo.

« Non, actuellement il est enfermé dans un placard. C'est une longue histoire. »

« Bon. Je devrais vous mettre à la porte, mais je pense que les enfants aimeront bien vos déguisements. Allez, entrez ! »

Les nains entrèrent. Dés que les petits elfes les virent, ils se précipitèrent vers eux pour jouer. Bilbo apercevait un peu partout des elfes qui riaient et dansaient, de la nourriture, des cadeaux, et à côté du sapin, Gandalf, déguisé en père Noël, jouait avec les enfants.

En s'approchant du buffet, il aperçu Kili (qui n'avait pas perdu son temps) en grande discussion avec une elfe rousse.

« Ainsi donc, vous vous appelez Tauriel, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Et vous, c'est bien Kili ? »

Bilbo sourit à la vue des deux jeunes qui semblaient bien s'amuser. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, et Bard apparut en sueur, l'air terrifié.

« Bonjour, Bard. Que se passe t il ? » Demanda Legolas.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! Je viens vous prévenir d'un danger imminent ! Il y a un nain assassin dans cet immeuble ! »

« Hein ? »

« J'étais à ma fenêtre et en regardant l'appartement des nains, j'en ai vu un à la baie vitrée, complètement enragé ! Il a prit une hache et il est parti ! »

« Oh non. » dit Bilbo. « Dites moi que ce n'est pas qui je pense… »

Tous les nains descendirent en trombe dans leur appartement, et trouvèrent le placard enfoncé, les liens et le bâillon par terre.

« C'est lui. » dit Balin. « Aucun doute. Qui était censé faire les liens ? »

« C'est nous. » dirent Kili et Fili.

« Et vous avez fait quoi comme nœud ? »

« Un nœud simple, pourquoi ? »

« Un nœud simple ?! SUR THORIN ?! Mais vous êtes malades ! Le voila libre et sûrement très en colère maintenant ! »

« Il n'est plus la, en tout cas. » dit Bofur. « Qu'allons nous faire ? »

« Le retrouver, bien sûr ! » dit Dwalin. « Avant qu'il ne massacre ces pauvres elfes innocents. Bilbo, Fili et Kili, restez veiller sur les elfes. Si vous apercevez Thorin, criez. N'essayez pas de vous opposer à lui, il est dangereux. Les autres, avec moi. Fouillons l'immeuble ! »

Ils prirent leurs armes et partirent, pendant que Bilbo et les deux frères remontaient chez les elfes.

« On a encore fait une boulette… » Dit Kili.

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… » Répondit Bilbo.

« À vrai dire, si. » dit Fili. « Quand nous n'avions pas de maison, nous avons travaillé une fois dans un cirque. Thorin était l'assistant du magicien. Une fois, il s'est fait attacher avec des nœuds et des chaînes, enfermé dans un coffre et pourtant deux minutes plus tard il était libre… »

« Oh… » Dit Bilbo. « Impressionnant. Et vous deux, vous étiez quoi ? »

Fili se mit soudain à trembler et semblait se remémorer des moments douloureux.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir, Mr Bilbo. » dit il finalement.

Kili s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille du Hobbit.

« Il a essayé de dresser des lapins. Ne lui en parlez pas, c'est la plus grande honte de toute sa vie. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… aucun des lapins ne lui a obéi, il s'est ridiculisé en pleine représentation, et oncle Thorin a mangé son lapin en croyant qu'il faisait partie des provisions. »

Bilbo comprenait mieux. Soudain, un hurlement retentit dans l'immeuble.

« C'est la voix de Dwalin ! » cria Fili.

D'autres cris se firent entendre.

« Oncle Thorin est en train de leur mener la vie dure… il faut remonter protéger les elfes, vite ! »

Au moment où ils posèrent le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Thorin, échevelé, couvert de sang et l'air complètement fou, en sortit.

Thranduil choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte. Dés qu'il vit Thorin, il tira son épée. Le roi nain brandit sa hache et s'apprêtait à frapper quand Bilbo s'interposa.

« Thorin, non ! Je sais que vous êtes énervé, mais ça ne résoudra rien ! »

Thorin s'était immobilisé, mais Bilbo voyait dans ses yeux qu'il hésitait. A ce moment, un petit elfe sortit de l'appartement. Il vit Thorin, s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« Tu veux du gâteau ? »

Thorin le regarda et pendant une seconde, Bilbo crut qu'il allait devoir se jeter entre l'elfe et le nain. Mais Thorin lâcha sa hache et dit « il est trop choupiii ! » avant de prendre l'elfe dans ses bras. Puis, il s'auto invita à la fête sous le regard médusé de Thranduil. Les nains, en sueur et en sang, arrivèrent devant la porte.

« On l'a perdu ! » dit Dwalin. « même pas eu le temps de me rendre compte qu'il était planqué derrière le porte manteau qu'il m'avait assommé ! »

Bilbo vint à leur rencontre.

« Thorin est là. Il a retrouvé ses esprits et il est à la fête avec les autres. Venez, vous aussi. Vous l'avez bien mérité… »

C'est à ce moment que Bilbo entendit la voix de Thorin dans l'appartement de Thranduil.

« Vous appelez ça danser ?! Je vais vous montrer, moi, comment dansent les nains ! »

Bilbo soupira. Il rentra, pour voir Thorin, un chapeau de Noël sur la tête, en train de se déhancher comme un malade mental, pendant que Fili et surtout Kili étaient rouges de honte. Les nains rentrèrent, et malgré l'incident, la fête se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	6. l'évasion spectaculaire de Fili et Kili

La journée avait commencé tout à fais normalement. Kili et Fili avaient rendez vous avec Legolas et Tauriel pour boire un coup et rire entre amis, dans le bar à côté de chez bard, juste en face de l'immeuble. Le problème, c'était que Thorin ne les laisserait jamais voir les deux elfes, même si sa vie en dépendait. C'est pourquoi ils ne lui dirent rien, et s'enfuirent pendant que celui-ci mangeait son petit déjeuner devant la télé. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais tout cela devait les mener à de nombreux problèmes…

Bilbo lisait tranquillement quand Thorin frappa la porte en pyjama.

« Bilbo ! Est ce que Kili et Fili sont chez vous ? »

« Euh… non. Pourquoi ? »

« Ils ont disparu ! Je suis sûr que c'est cette saleté de roi des elfes qui les a enlevés pour les torturer ! »

« Voyons, Thorin, ne dites pas de bêtises. Peut être sont ils juste sortis avec des amis. »

« Non, ils m'en auraient forcément parlé ! Mon instinct d'oncle me dit qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ! »

« Thorin, calmez vous ! Kili et Fili sont grands, ils peuvent se défendre ! Nous allons les retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Thorin repartit, l'air pas convaincu. Bilbo se demandait que faire. Aller à la police déclarer un enlèvement ? Mais il connaissait les deux jeunes nains et savait que où qu'ils soient, ils réussiraient forcément à s'en tirer… il entendit tout à coup un cri à l'étage du dessus. Ça ne semblait pas être la voix d'un nain… que se passait il encore ? Il monta en trombe et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement des nains, pour découvrir Thranduil attaché à une chaise, une lampe de chevet lui éclairant le visage, pendant que Dwalin et Balin tournaient autour de lui en lui posant des questions.

« On reprend depuis le début. » dit le nain. « Où tu étais à 9h30, pourriture ? »

« Mais je vous l'ai dis trois fois ! » cria le roi des elfes. « Je prenais ma douche ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos neveux ! Mon fils aussi a disparut ! Laissez moi partir ! »

Bilbo rentra et se retrouva nez à nez avec Thorin, qui avait troqué son pyjama pour des vêtements décents.

« Bilbo ? Que faites vous ici ? »

« Je suis venu voir ce que vous faisiez et je ne suis pas franchement ravi de constater que vous avez enlevé Thranduil pour l'interroger ! »

« Je suis certain qu'il retient mes neveux ! Nous avons fouillé son appartement, mais ils n'y sont pas ! Il doit les retenir en otage quelque part… l'interroger est la seule façon de savoir. »

« Thorin, c'est ridicule. Je vais appeler la police, ils retrouveront vos neveux ! »

« C'est hors de question ! Ce sont des bons à rien qui ne seraient pas fichu de retrouver un homme s'il était devant leur nez ! Vous restez ici ! »

Et ainsi Bilbo fut séquestré dans l'appartement des nains. Malgré les innombrables questions de Balin et Dwalin, et les cris de Thranduil qui jurait qu'il n'y était pour rien, Thorin refusa de lâcher l'affaire.

« On va le torturer. » dit il avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Thorin, non ! » cria Bilbo, qui était attaché dans un coin.

« C'est le seul moyen ! Amenez la chaîne Hifi ! »

« La… la quoi ? » demanda le Hobbit.

Une grosse chaîne Hifi fut amenée dans la salle et Thorin arracha sa chemise pour se retrouver torse nu. De la musique country sortit de la chaîne et le nain sauta sur le lampadaire pour se lancer dans un numéro de pôle dance endiablé.

La torture marchait, au moins. Thranduil était sur le point d'exploser. Et il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Si Bilbo avait eu les mains libres, il les aurait volontiers collées dans la face du nain.

Pendant ce temps, en face de l'immeuble, Kili, Fili, Legolas et Tauriel s'amusaient bien.

« Vous pensez qu'ils ont remarqué qu'on était plus là ? » demanda Fili.

« Non, sûrement pas. » dit Legolas.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! » dit Kili en rigolant.

Le numéro de Thorin n'en finissait pas. Thranduil avait eu beau crier qu'il ne savait rien, le nain s'était quand même lancé dans un numéro de Twerk juste devant lui. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, l'elfe ne put lui dire où étaient ses neveux.

« Puisque c'est comme ça » dit le nain énervé. « Il n'y a plus qu'une solution : je vais chanter et on verra bien si tu refuse toujours de parler, espèce de serpent à sonnette. »

Mais les autres nains, se souvenant bien assez de l'épisode du Karaoké et des vitres qu'ils avaient dû repayer, se jetèrent sur lui, au grand soulagement de Thranduil et Bilbo.

« Thorin, ne fais pas ça ! » dit Dwalin. « Si les fenêtres éclatent encore, bard va rappliquer et appeler la police ! »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Oin débarqua avec une seringue dans la main.

« Les amis ! J'ai mis au point le sérum de vérité ! On va pouvoir le tester sur l'elfe et savoir où sont Fili et Kili ! »

« Bravo, Oin ! » dit Thorin. « Dépêche toi de lui injecter ! Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que mes pauvres neveux soient enfermés dans une cave noire à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Pendant ce temps, Kili et Fili buvaient au bar et rigolaient avec Tauriel et Legolas.

« Je parie qu'on va rentrer, et ils se seront même pas aperçu de notre absence ! » lança Kili en rigolant.

« C'est sûr ! » dit Legolas. « On va rentrer, et rien n'aura bougé ! »

À quelques mètres de là, Oin injectait son sérum à Thranduil. Au moment où le liquide pénétra ses veines, l'expression de l'elfe changea.

« Dis nous tout ! » ordonna Thorin.

« Très bien. » dis l'elfe. « Par où commencer… tout d'abord, quand je suis né, j'étais chauve, et ma mère m'a avoué plus tard que ça avait été la honte de la famille pendant bien longtemps… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? » demanda Thorin pendant que Thranduil continuait à raconter sa vie.

« Euh… » Dit Oin. « Ça doit être un effet secondaire du sérum… »

« … le nom elfique Legolas veut dire feuille verte. Le nom complet de mon fils est donc feuille verte verte feuille. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais en fait, quand je suis arrivé à la maternité, je me suis rendu compte… »

« Il n'y a pas moyen d'abréger ? » demanda Thorin.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout. » répondit Oin.

« … et c'est pour ça que ma femme a toujours refusé de faire la vaisselle. C'était toujours moi qui me coltinait les assiettes sales et un jour, j'en ai eu marre et je lui ai dit… »

Bilbo avait envie de pleurer. Non seulement c'était ridicule, mais en plus ça ne les avançait pas pour retrouver les deux frères. Il entendit soudain une voix dehors et regarda par la fenêtre. Sur le trottoir d'en face, Kili, Fili, Legolas et Tauriel riaient ensemble.

« Arrêtez tout ! » cria Bilbo. « Je sais où ils sont ! »

Tous les nains se retournèrent brusquement.

« Ils sont là ! Ils étaient juste sortis avec des amis ! »

Thorin se précipita à la fenêtre. Dés qu'il les vit, il se décomposa.

« Je vais les massacrer. »

« Thorin, non ! »

« … et c'est ce jour là que j'ai découvert que les strings m'allaient à merveille. Mais en même temps je m'y attendait, parce que la première fois où j'en ai acheté… »

« Faites taire l'elfe. » dis Thorin.

« Je veux bien, mais comment ? » demanda Bofur.

« Essayons comme ça. » répondit Nori.

Et il assomma Thranduil. Balin et Dwalin, qui avaient noté dans un carnet tout ce que racontait l'elfe, avaient l'air déçus. Mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de protester que Thorin, toujours torse nu, ouvrit la fenêtre et se mit à hurler sur ses neveux. Pour la première fois, Bilbo fut assez content de ne pas comprendre le Kuzdhul, car les paroles de Thorin avaient l'air assez fleuries, vu la tête de Kili et Fili. A ce moment là, une dizaine de voitures de police s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble.

« Allez, les mecs ! » dit un gobelin policier. « Il parait qu'il y a un gars au deuxième étage qui hurle comme si on le torturait ! »

Thorin ferma la fenêtre et remit sa chemise en quatrième vitesse.

« Rangez moi tout ça et planquez l'elfe ! Vite ! Sinon on est bon pour la prison ! »

Ce matin, vers 10h, Bard avait entendu un cri provenant de son immeuble. Rien de bien anormal, alors il ne s'était pas inquiété. Mais les cris se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il avait donc regardé, et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Un nain (et pas n'importe lequel) qui tournait torse nu autour d'une barre devant un elfe qui hurlait à la mort.

Bard savait reconnaître un problème quand il en voyait un. Il appela donc la police, et quand la standardiste entendit la voix du tueur de dragon, elle sut immédiatement de quel genre de problème il s'agissait, et envoya toutes ses unités sur le coup.

Bard leur ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, et ils tombèrent sur 11 nains et un Hobbit, visiblement occupés à prendre le thé.

« Bonjour, mes chers. » dit Thorin. « En quoi puis je vous être utile ? »

« Votre chemise est à l'envers. Et il manque des boutons. » Répondit Bard.

Rouge pivoine, Thorin enfila une veste.

« Bon. » dis Bard. « J'ai appelé la police parce que j'ai vu et entendu un elfe crier à la mort. Où est il ? »

« Un elfe ? Chez nous ? Non, non, il n'y a jamais eu d'elfe ici… » Dit Thorin en cachant du pied une mèche de cheveux blond qui dépassait de sous le canapé.

A ce moment, Kili et Fili entrèrent dans l'appartement.

« Sa…salut, tout le monde. On est sortis dix minutes… ça va bien ? »

Bard se retourna en les voyant arriver. Dés qu'il tourna le dos à Thorin, celui-ci fixa ses neveux droit dans les yeux en passant son doigt sur sa gorge pour leur signifier qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à l'énorme raclée qu'il allait leur mettre.

Finalement, ne voyant aucune preuve, les policiers repartirent, et Bard aussi, en hurlant qu'ils seraient virés à la prochaine connerie.


	7. Joyeux anniversaire

Bilbo sortait les poubelles quand il vit passer Thorin, qui transportait plusieurs sacs de farine qui avaient l'air très lourds.

« Bonjour, Thorin. Que faites vous ? »

« Bonjour, Bilbo. En fait, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kili et Fili. Ils sont nés le même jour à une année d'intervalle. Du coup je vais préparer un gâteau pour tout le monde. Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Vous faites partie de la famille, après tout. »

« C'est gentil, Thorin. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Mais je croyais que c'était Bombur qui était chargé de cuisiner, chez vous ? »

« Il est parti avec Dwalin et Balin acheter les cadeaux. Nori, Dori et Ori ont emmené mes neveux à l'entraînement le temps que nous préparions tout. Oin, Gloin et Bifur sont allés acheter des décorations. Il ne reste que moi et Bofur pour cuisiner, et Bofur déteste ça. C'est donc à moi que le gâteau est revenu, mais je dois dire que je n'y connais rien du tout… »

« Je peux vous aider si vous voulez. J'ai l'habitude de cuisiner. Je ne suis pas un expert en gâteau, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien un peu d'aide. » dit le nain en souriant.

Bilbo partit chez lui chercher ses livres de cuisine, puis retourna chez le nain pour l'aider. Ils se mirent d'accord sur un gâteau au chocolat et à la menthe.

« Bon » dit Bilbo. « Pour commencer, cassez un œuf. »

Le roi nain prit un œuf et l'éclata par terre.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » cria le Hobbit.

« Vous m'avez dit de casser un œuf. »

« Oui, dans le saladier ! »

« Il fallait préciser ! »

« Mais je sais pas, c'est… évident ? »

Le Hobbit cassa les œufs lui-même.

« Bon, maintenant, versez progressivement la farine. »

Thorin empoigna le sac de farine et le vida d'un seul coup dans le saladier.

« Thorin… » Dit le Hobbit en se tenant le visage dans les mains.

« Quoi ? Je l'ai mis dans le saladier, cette fois ci ! »

« Mais est ce que vous savez au moins ce que veut dire le mot progressivement ? »

« Euh… ça veut dire lentement, non ? »

« ALORS POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ TOUT MIS D'UN COUP ? »

Conscient qu'il avait énervé le Hobbit, Thorin le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, ce qui calma considérablement le Hobbit.

« Bon… ajoutez les pépites de chocolat. » reprit Bilbo.

« Euh… il y a un problème. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai que des tablettes de chocolat. Pas de pépites.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous montrer. Mettez la tablette dans un sac, prenez un marteau et tapez dessus. Ça fera des pépites.

« Très bien. »

Bilbo comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser Thorin faire ça au moment où ce dernier éclata le carrelage à coup de marteau.

« Mais pas aussi fort, Thorin ! »

« Vous êtes difficile, maître Hobbit ! »

« C'est vous qui êtes une brute ! »

Au regard triste que le nain lui lança, Bilbo se sentit aussi coupable que s'il avait frappé un chaton.

« Je suis désolé, Thorin, je me suis emporté. Bon, mettons les pépites. »

Bilbo versa le chocolat réduit en poussière dans le saladier et remua la préparation.

« Bon, maintenant, ajoutez le sucre. Progressivement, c'est bien compris, Thorin ? »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Bilbo. »

Thorin commença à verser, et Bilbo s'aperçut un peu trop tard que le nain s'était trompé et versait du sel dans la préparation.

« Thorin, c'est du sel que vous versez ! »

Le roi nain s'arrêta et reprit le bon paquet avant de le verser.

« Bien, maintenant il faudrait ajouter la menthe. »

« Mince, il n'y en a plus… mais sinon, il y a ces feuilles que j'ai piqué chez l'elfe au noël dernier. Ça fera l'affaire ! »

« Euh… Thorin, vous êtes sûr qu'elles sont comestibles ? »

« Mais oui ! J'ai fait goûter à Bofur juste avant ! »

Sur le canapé, Bofur se tenait le ventre en gémissant.

« Achevez moi, s'il vous plait… »

Bilbo se retourna vers Thorin.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

« Bah quoi ? Il est toujours vivant, non ? » Dit Thorin en ajoutant les feuilles à la préparation.

« Il se tord de douleur ! »

« Mais non, c'est de la comédie. »

« J'ai mal… tuez moi, par pitié… » Disait Bofur, le regard dans le vague.

Thorin mit le gâteau dans le four.

« Et voilà ! Bon, aidez moi à ranger tout ça ! »

Il prit les sacs de farine restants et les empila sur une étagère du placard.

« Euh, Thorin, ça a l'air lourd… je ne pense pas que ça va tenir… »

« Mais si, regardez ! Tout va bien ! »

À ce moment, Gloin, Oin et Bifur rentrèrent, en tenant des petits château pointus où il y avait marqué « bon anniversaire », des guirlandes, des serviettes, et tout un tas de petits gadgets de ce genre. Dwalin, Balin et Bombur suivaient, des cadeaux plein les bras.

« Tout est prêt ? » demanda Dwalin. « Parce qu'on a croisé les autres, ils arrivent bientôt ! »

Tout le monde enfila les chapeaux et mit la table. Thorin sortit le gâteau du four, et de la fumée verte en forme de tête de mort s'en échappa.

« Il a l'air délicieux ! » dit Bombur.

Bilbo n'était pas du même avis. Il fallait absolument qu'il planque ce gâteau avant que qui que ce soit en mange ou l'anniversaire de Fili et Kili se terminerait à l'hôpital, voir pire, à la morgue. Mais avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, les deux jeunes nains, suivis de Dori, Nori et Ori, entrèrent.

« Surprise ! » Crièrent tous les nains.

« Oh, merci ! C'est trop gentil ! » Répondirent Fili et Kili.

« Bon, maintenant, à table ! » cria Bombur en se coupant une énorme part du gâteau avant de l'engloutir.

Sous le regard terrifié de Bilbo, le visage de Bombur passa du rose eu vert, puis du vert au blanc, puis du blanc au rouge. Il poussa un rugissement de tigre avant de sauter sur Dwalin et de lui mordre le mollet à pleine dent.

« Arrêtez le ! » hurla ce dernier.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Thorin.

« C'est votre gâteau ! » répondit Bilbo. « Je savais que ces feuilles n'étaient pas nettes ! Attrapons le ou il va dévorer Dwalin ! »

Tous les nains attrapèrent Bombur et tentèrent de lui faire lâcher prise mais aucun n'y parvint. A ce moment, des sirènes de police retentirent, et bard, accompagné d'une dizaine de gobelins policiers, débarquèrent.

« Bard ! Que faites vous la ? » Demanda Bilbo.

« J'ai vu un nain cannibale en attaquer un autre alors j'ai appel& la police. Pas que le fait que vous vous entretuiez me dérange, mais je n'ai pas envie de retrouver ma moquette à nouveau couverte de sang. »

Les gobelins policiers injectèrent un sédatif à Bombur, qui lâcha prise. Alors qu'ils l'emmenaient, un gobelin remarqua le gâteau d'anniversaire.

« Oh, il a l'air bon, ce gâteau. » dit il en prenant une part.

« Non, non, attendez ! » cria Bilbo.

Mais le gobelin l'avait déjà gobée. Son visage devint vert, puis jaune, puis rouge, et il s'évanouit. Les autres gobelins s'approchèrent du gâteau.

« Je rêve ou c'est un space cake ? » demanda l'officier gobelin.

Il prirent une part et la mirent dans un sachet en tant que preuve, sous le regard terrifié des nains.

« Allez, les gars, remballez tout ! » dit un gobelin.

« Bah dis donc » dit un autre. « Vu le nombre de fois où on a été appelé ici et les motifs débiles qu'on nous a donné, ça m'étonne qu'on ai pas encore retrouvé 15 kg de crack dans leur placard. »

À ce moment, l'étagère du placard céda et 15 kg de farine se déversèrent dans la pièce. Les gobelins se regardèrent.

« On les embarque ? »

« On les embarque. »

Thranduil et Legolas, qui revenaient du super marché, furent assez surpris de voir treize nains et un Hobbit être conduits de force dans un fourgon de police en hurlant à l'erreur judiciaire.

« C'est de la farine ! Puisque je vous le dis ! » S'égosillait Thorin.

Une nouvelle photo s'ajouta à la collection de Thranduil.


	8. Les vacances, partie 1

Tout avait commencé quand les nains avaient voulu partir en vacances. L'unique problème était que, après les réparations des fenêtres, des moquettes, des portes etc… l'argent manquait pour organiser un voyage. Bard avait proposé de faire un pot commun avec tout l'immeuble, et après des semaines de négociations, les nains avaient accepté.

Bilbo connaissait un Hobbit qui tenait un établissement avec des sources chaudes dans la comtée, et qui pourrait leur faire un prix. Il fut donc décidé que Bard, Thranduil, Legolas, Bilbo, Thorin et toute sa clique y passeraient les vacances.

Le jour du départ, Bilbo se leva à 7h et se prépara pour attendre le bus avec les autres comme il était convenu. Il descendit avec sa valise et rencontra Bard, Legolas et Thranduil. Les deux elfes avaient invités Tauriel à venir avec eux. Voilà qui ravirait Kili, pensa Bilbo. Vers 8h à l'arrivée du bus, les nains descendirent et embarquèrent pile à l'heure, malgré les demandes répétitives de Thranduil qui voulait que le bus parte sans eux.

« Pourquoi êtes vous en retard ? » demanda Bilbo. « Il était convenu de se retrouver à 7h30 devant l'immeuble ! »

« Va dire ça à Thorin ! » dit Dwalin. « Ce feignant ne s'est jamais levé avant 9h de toute sa vie ! »

Quand tout le monde fut rentré dans le bus, Bard, qui conduisait, démarra.

« J'ai envie de vomir… » Dit Kili.

« On va s'arrêter dans une heure pour faire de l'essence. » dit Bard. « Retiens toi. »

« Euh… ça va plus être possible, là… »

Bard fut donc obligé d'arrêter le bus. Kili vomit pendant plus de 10 minutes. Il remonta et s'assit, l'air toujours malade. Bard se remit au volant. A peine un kilomètre plus loin, Fili prit la parole.

« J'ai envie de faire pipi… »

« Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt » dit Bard, l'air exaspéré. « Nous allons bientôt nous arrêter, alors retiens toi. »

« Je… je vais me pisser dessus… » Dit le jeune nain d'une voix suraiguë.

Ils furent donc obligés de s'arrêter à nouveau. Une fois la pause pipi faite, Fili remonta et Bard redémarra. Un silence de mort régnait dans le bus, quand Thranduil sortit un paquet de chips de son sac. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à mâchonner les morceaux de tubercules dans un bruit retentissant. Gandalf, qui somnolait, choisit ce moment pour se mettre à ronfler.

« RRRRR... ZZZZZ... Passerez pas… RRRR…ZZZZ… »

« Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. »

« On arrive bientôt ? » demanda Ori.

« Non. » répondit Nori.

Bard semblait sensiblement énervé. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la station essence.

« Tout le monde descend ! » cria Bard. « Faites une pause pipi, vomi, ce que vous voulez, pendant que je fais de l'essence ! »

Kili repartit vomir près des poubelles pendant que Fili partait faire pipi derrière un arbre. Une fois l'essence faite, ils remontèrent et repartirent.

« Et on va où déjà ? » demanda Oin.

« Dans la comtée. » répondit Dori.

« On va camper ? »

« Mais non, dans la comtée ! » cria Dori dans l'appareil auditif du vieux nain.

Au fond du bus, Gloin se plaignait de ne pas avoir pu emmener Gimli, car celui-ci était resté chez sa mère.

« Et on arrive quand ? » demanda Ori.

« Dans un bout de temps… » Répondit Nori.

« Ça me rappelle mon petit Gimli. » dit Gloin. « Lui aussi demandait tout le temps ça en voyage ! Gimli ! » S'écria t il en pleurant.

Après ça, ils restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Dwalin pose une question.

« Et, euh… où est Thorin ? »

Le roi nain n'était nulle part dans le bus.

« Ne me dites pas qu'on l'a oublié à la station essence ? » dit Balin.

Et pourtant, si. Ils retournèrent donc, au grand désespoir de Bard, à la station essence, pour découvrir Thorin, extrêmement énervé.

« Alors comme ça on oublie les gens sur les aires d'autoroutes ? Bravo ! »

« Ne vous énervez pas trop… » Dit Thranduil. « Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, vous y seriez resté, sur votre aire. »

« Vous, on vous as rien demandé ! »

Thorin embarqua et ils repartirent. Au bout de trois kilomètres, Fili dit :

« J'ai envie de faire pipi… »

« Laissez moi l'étrangler… » Murmura Bard.

« Bard, non ! » dit Bilbo. « arrêtons nous deux secondes. »

Ce qu'ils firent, puis ils repartirent. Gandalf ronflait toujours.

« Il dort tellement paisiblement » dit Gloin. « Il me rappelle mon petit Gimli. Gimli ! » Cria t il en pleurant.

A coté de lui, Bofur et Bombur faisaient un concours de rôts, ce qui semblait mettre Bard largement sur les nerfs.

Bifur lâcha soudainement un pet énorme dont le bruit était tellement fort qu'on aurait dit un pneu crevé.

« On a crevé ? » dit Bard.

« Je vais vomir… » Dit Kili, qui était juste derrière Bifur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Descendez tous et aidez moi à vérifier les pneus ! » dis Bard.

Ils descendirent, mais ne trouvèrent aucune anomalie. Ils remontèrent donc. Un kilomètre plus loin, Balin demanda :

« Où est Thorin ? »

Il se trouve que le roi nain, en descendant pour vérifier les pneus, n'était pas remonté à temps. Ils s'arrêtèrent et le virent arriver en courant derrière le bus.

« Ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai oublié mon petit Gimli à l'école. » dit Gloin. « Gimli ! »

« Et bah dis donc… » Dit Legolas. « Je m'en souviendrais, si jamais je rencontre ce Gimli un jour… »

Ils roulèrent une bonne heure, puis s'arrêtèrent pour manger, pendant que Kili vomissait derrière un arbre.

« Ça me rappelle ton fils ! » dit Oin à Gloin. « Quand il avait eu une gastro à tout casser ! »

« Gimli ! » s'écria Gloin en pleurant.

Pendant ce temps, Bard répétait en murmurant :

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait de ma vie ? »

Après avoir mangé, ils remontèrent, puis repartirent. Après une dizaine de kilomètres…

« Euh… » Dit Kili.

« Si c'est pour vomir, tu fais par la fenêtre. » dit Bard, exaspéré.

« Non… où est oncle Thorin ? »

Il se trouve que Thorin, à la pause de midi, avait voulu se soulager derrière un arbre. Quand il était revenu, il n'y avais plus ni bus ni personne.

Ils durent faire demi tour pour le récupérer. Au final, ils devaient faire trois heures de route, ils en firent sept. Quand ils firent enfin arrivés, ils descendirent du bus. A en voir le parking, ils devaient être les seuls clients, car à part leur bus, il n'y avait qu'une seule petite voiture.

« C'est étrange… » Dit Thorin. « Cette voiture me rappelle bizarrement des souvenirs douloureux… on dirait presque la voiture de… »

À ces mots, une naine aux longs cheveux blonds apparut et cria :

« Fili ! Kili ! »

« MAMAN ! » crièrent les deux jeunes nains en se précipitant dans ses bras, pendant que Thorin se planquait derrière Bilbo.

« C'est un cauchemar. » dit il. « Vous auriez du me laisser sur l'aire d'autoroute… »

« C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… » Répondit Thranduil.

Bilbo ne comprenait pas vraiment. Si cette naine était la mère de Kili et Fili, alors c'était la sœur de Thorin. Mais alors pourquoi n'était il pas heureux de la voir ?

« Mon frère n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda t elle.

« Oncle Thorin ? Si, il se cache derrière Mr Bilbo ! » Répondit Fili.

« Alors comme ça on dit pas bonjour à sa sœur ? Bon à rien ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! » Cria t elle en se précipitant sur Thorin qui se recroquevilla en gémissant.

« Je suis désolé ! Je l'ferais plus ! »

« J'y compte bien ! »

Elle baissa le pantalon de Thorin devant tout le monde et commença à lui mettre une fessée.

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?! » cria la naine.

« Pardon ! Milles fois pardon ! »

« Pardon qui ?! »

« Pardon Dis-aorée-que-j'aime-la-plus-belle-et-la-plus-gentille-de-toute-les-sœurs-et-la-plus-magnifique-qui-est-tellement-forte-que-même-les-dragons-s'inclinent-devant-elle tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on dis ?! »

« S'il te plait ! »

Elle le lâcha finalement, et il remonta son pantalon en massant son derrière meurtri.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la femme parfaite… » Dit Thranduil d'un regard amoureux.

« Tu ne me présente pas à tes amis, frangin ? »

« Si, si… les amis (et les autres) voici Dis, ma sœur, la mère de Fili et Kili. »

Tous s'inclinèrent, de peur de vexer la naine.

« Allons, pas de manière ! » dit elle. « Je suis là en vacance, pas en voyage diplomatique. »

Elle prit ses fils avec elle et ils partirent en emmenant leur valise. Dis leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait pris une très grande chambre, et qu'avoir ses enfants avec elle ne la dérangeait pas.

« Bon. » dit Bard. « C'est l'heure de passer à la répartition des chambres ! Ce sont des chambres de 3, alors pas d'idioties, c'est bien clair ? Bon ! Chambre n°1, Dori avec Nori et Ori ! N°2, Oin, Gloin et Bofur ! N°3, Bombur, Bifur et Dwalin ! N°4, Balin, Legolas et Gandalf ! Dans la n°5, il n'y aura que Tauriel, comme c'est la seule fille du groupe. Et enfin n°6, Bilbo, Thorin et Thranduil ! »

Le Hobbit, le nain et l'elfe se regardèrent, lançant des éclairs.

« Et vous, Bard ? » demanda Bilbo.

« J'ai pris une chambre individuelle. Si je passe une seconde de plus avec un seul d'entre vous, je l'étrangle ! »

Ils restèrent chacun dans leur chambre et posèrent leurs affaires. Thorin sortit un marqueur de son sac et traça une ligne autour du lit de Thranduil.

« Bon. Cette partie là est la partie elfique de la pièce, et le reste est la partie des gens bien. Que chacun reste de son côté et il n'y aura pas de problèmes ! »

« Ma partie est beaucoup trop petite ! » dit Thranduil.

« Arrêtez ! » s'énerva Bilbo. « Nous sommes venus ici pour nous détendre, pas pour nous battre comme des chiffonniers ! Bon. Je vais au bain. Qui m'aime me suive. »

Il se mit en maillot et peignoir et partit pour les sources chaudes.

Chez leur mère, Fili et Kili défaisaient leur valise. Dis était partie jouer au ping-pong contre Gloin et Oin.

« Hé, Fili, ça te dirais pas de voir Tauriel dans les bains ? »

« Si, mais comment veux tu qu'on y aille ? On est des hommes, personne ne nous laissera entrer. »

« Si, regarde ! Il y a plusieurs maillots de bain dans les affaires de maman ! Si on lui en pique un, elle ne s'en apercevra même pas ! »

« Tu veux dire… nous déguiser en femme ? Mais… et nos cheveux ? Nos barbes ? »

« Pour les cheveux, mets un bonnet de bain. Et pour la barbe, euh… met un foulard et dis que tu as froid ! Moi, je vais me raser. Ça repoussera vite, j'ai presque rien de toute façon. »

Bilbo retira son peignoir et rentra dans le bain. Dans le bassin des hommes, il n'y avait que Gandalf, qui dormait, et Bard, à l'exact opposé du magicien, qui somnolait également.

Bilbo vit arriver Thorin, qui rentra dans le bain. Le Hobbit se sentit rougir, et ce n'était pas dû à la chaleur. Voir le nain à moitié nu et recouvert d'eau lui faisait visiblement de l'effet.

« Vous venez vous baigner, Thorin ? » demanda t il. « Je pensais que vous auriez voulu rester un peu avec votre sœur. »

« Surtout pas ! Vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'elle m'a fait tout à l'heure ? »

« Je suis sur qu'elle a de bons côtés… »

« Peut être, mais en plus de 100 ans je n'en ai pas vu un seul. »

« Elle est si horrible que ça ? »

« Taisez vous ! Elle pourrait vous entendre… »

Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la tête de Thorin. Puis, il pensa à ce qu'il ressentait pour le nain. Il était peut être temps de lui avouer…

« Thorin, je… »

« Oui, Bilbo ? »

« Je… »

« RRRR…ZZZZ… » Ronfla Gandalf, détruisant toute l'atmosphère romantique.

Bilbo aurait voulu mettre des baffes au magicien. Finalement, il se contenta d'entraîner Thorin loin de Gandalf, vers Bard.

« Je disais, je… »

« RRRRRRRRR…ZZZZZZZZ… » Fit Bard, qui ronflait encore plus fort que Gandalf.

Thorin emmena donc le Hobbit à égale distance du magicien et du tueur de dragon, là où le bruit était atténué.

« Je vous écoute. » dit il avec un sourire.

« Et bien, je… j'ai toujours voulu vous dire que… »

À ce moment là, Thranduil, en slip et bonnet de bain à fleur, apparut à l'entrée du bassin.

« J'espère qu'elle est bonne, parce que sinon la direction va entendre parler de moi ! » dit il en trempant un orteil dans l'eau.

Bilbo se prit le visage dans les mains et poussa un long soupir.

L'avantage d'être la seule femme du groupe, pour Tauriel, c'était de pouvoir profiter du bain en toute tranquillité. A part Dis, elle était la seule femme de l'hôtel, aussi fut elle surprise lorsque Kili et Fili, portant respectivement un maillot tigre et un maillot léopard, la tête couverte de bonnets de bain et, pour Fili, le visage caché par un foulard, s'avancèrent vers elle.

Tauriel faillit leur dire qu'elle savait qui ils étaient et les dégager, mais ils étaient trop drôles habillés ainsi, avec l'air de penser que personne ne les avait démasqués. Elle se contenta d'un « bonsoir » et les laissa s'asseoir dans l'eau pas loin d'elle.

A ce moment là, Dis apparut à l'entrée du bain.

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! » Cria t elle avant de s'approcher de Tauriel. « Alors comme ça, vous êtes Tauriel, n'est ce pas ? L'amie de Fili et Kili ? »

« Euh… oui, madame, en effet. »

« Oh, comme vous êtes polie ! Pas de ça entre nous, voyons ! Appelez moi Dis ! Mes fils m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. Surtout Kili ! À mon avis, il a un petit faible pour vous ! »

À un mètre de là, Kili était rouge de honte

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, oui ! Ah, celui là ! Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques années il faisait encore des idioties avec son frère ! Vous savez, pas plus tard qu'il y a 10 ans, je l'ai retrouvé avec la bite coincée dans le trou d'un de mes CD préférés ! Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait voir si ça rentrait ! »

Tauriel était morte de rire

Et le pire était que le principal sujet de cette anecdote était à un mètre de là, mort de honte dans les bras de son frère, qui n'en menait pas large.

« Et accrochez vous ! » continua Dis. « Parce que Fili n'est pas mieux ! Quand il était petit, on a longtemps cru que c'était une fille ! Thorin voulait même l'appeler « Filette », mais heureusement le médecin a regardé et nous as dit que c'était un garçon. »

Tauriel se tordait de rire en regardant Kili et Fili qui pleuraient de honte.

« À force d'être avec Thorin, ces deux là prennent après lui ! Quand on était petits, j'avais réussi à lui faire manger du sable en lui disant que c'était bon pour la santé ! Et bien Fili a fais pareil à Kili… avec de la merde. »

Pendant que Tauriel riait en essayant de reprendre son souffle, Fili et Kili, rouges de honte, sortirent du bain.

« Hé, les garçons ! » cria Dis. « N'oubliez pas de ranger mes maillots de bain ! »

Conscient qu'ils étaient démasqués, les deux jeunes nains s'enfuirent en courant.

« Vous saviez que c'était eux ? » demanda Tauriel.

« Et comment ! Ne croyez surtout pas que c'est la première fois qu'ils font ça ! Une fois… »

Les deux femmes continuèrent à parler et à rire.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites sur mon territoire, elfe ? » demanda Thorin de sa voix la plus venimeuse.

« Je vais dans mon lit ! D'autres questions ?! » Répondit Thranduil.

« Bon, ça suffit ! » cria Bilbo. « Il y en a qui aimeraient dormir ici ! »

Thranduil dormait dans le lit de gauche, Thorin dans le lit de droit et Bilbo dans le lit du milieu. C'était l'unique moyen d'éviter une bataille de polochon meurtrière qui se solderait par le décès d'un ou plusieurs participants.


	9. Les vacances, partie 2

Bilbo se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à empêcher Thranduil et Thorin de se battre et l'autre moitié à les entendre ronfler comme des locomotives. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le nain et l'elfe étaient somnambules, et étaient venus dormir dans son lit. Le Hobbit s'était donc réveillé pris au piège entre les deux, incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce que les deux idiots ne se réveillent et ne repartent en s'excusant.

Lors du petit déjeuner, il s'aperçut que Kili et Fili avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés, comme s'ils avaient passé la nuit à pleurer, tandis que Tauriel avait un fou rire dés qu'elle les regardait.

« Bon ! » dit Bard. « Selon le programme, aujourd'hui, nous allons à la mer à quelques kilomètres d'ici. N'emportez que le nécessaire ! On se retrouve à 11h pour y aller. »

Après le petit déjeuner, ils partirent se préparer et se retrouvèrent à 11h. Thorin n'eut pas l'air très enchanté de constater que Dis les accompagnait. Kili et Fili non plus.

Ils marchèrent une petite heure et arrivèrent à la plage. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, à part quelques couples et des enfants qui jouaient.

Ils installèrent leurs serviettes pendant que Dis forçait ses fils à mettre de la crème solaire sous le regard amusé de Tauriel. Thranduil avait enfilé son immeuble maillot de bain à fleur et son bonnet.

« Tu viens, fils ? » cria t il. « Allons observer les poissons ! »

Mais Legolas dormait sur sa serviette de plage, à côté de Balin. Apparemment, leur camarade de chambre, Gandalf, avait ronflé toute la nuit. Celui-ci était partit jouer aux raquettes avec Gloin et Oin.

Tout semblait bien se dérouler, aussi Bilbo était il détendu. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Thorin dans l'eau. Le problème, ce n'était pas tant le nain, mais plutôt l'aileron qui dépassait de l'eau juste derrière lui

« Thorin ! Un requin ! Attention ! »

Mais Bilbo avait beau crier et gesticuler le nain ne semblait pas comprendre. Il prit donc son bâton de marche et partit au secours de Thorin, s'imaginant déjà que le nain n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui après ce sauvetage héroïque.

Il arriva à l'aileron sous le regard intrigué de Thorin qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bilbo brandit son bâton et tapa de toutes ses forces sur l'animal.

« Prends ça, saleté ! Tiens ! Tiens ! »

Mais avant qu'il puisse mettre plus de coups, Thorin lui arracha le bâton des mains.

« Mais vous êtes fou ? Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?! »

En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que l'aileron n'était rien d'autre que la pointe de la coiffure de Nori, qui avait à présent une bosse de la taille d'une pomme sur le crâne. Bilbo et Thorin l'aidèrent à sortir de l'eau.

« Thorin, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu… »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous excuser, c'est à Nori ! »

« AU SECOOOUUURS ! » hurla Gandalf.

Lui et Gloin tenaient le pauvre Oin, qui était tout bleu.

« J'ai lancé la balle un peu fort et il l'a avalé ! » dit le magicien.

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Thorin.

« Je sais pas, c'est lui le médecin ! »

« Essayons de lui taper dans le dos ! »

Thorin prit le bâton de Bilbo et se mit à bastonner Oin.

Glub, l'officier gobelin, prenait des vacances au bord de la mer lorsqu'il vit un nain qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir arrêté plusieurs fois, en frapper un autre de toutes ses forces avec un bâton.

Sans perdre de temps, il appela la police de la comtée pour qu'elle vienne arrêter le criminel.

Après les nombreux coups de Thorin, Oin finit par recracher la balle.

« Mon frère ! » dit Gloin. « Tu es sauvé ! Merci, Thorin ! »

« De rien ! » répondit celui-ci, avant qu'une menotte ne s'abatte sur son poignet.

Thorin regarda le Hobbit policier qui l'avait menotté comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« On nous as appelé pour nous signaler qu'un nain était en train d'en tuer un autre à coup de bâton. »

Bilbo, qui était bien connu dans la comtée, expliqua la situation à l'inspecteur, qui accepta de laisser les nains tranquilles.

A l'autre bout de la plage, Kili et Fili étaient partis dans l'eau chercher des coquillages pour le décorer, pendant que Thorin le regardait de loin.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda le roi nain à Bilbo.

« De quoi ? »

« La forme bleue rose gélatineuse qui s'approche de Fili, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Une méduse ! » cria Bilbo.

Il prit les jumelles et regarda vers Fili, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas une méduse, mais le bonnet de bain immonde de Thranduil qui devait être occupé à regarder les poissons.

« Thorin, je me suis trompé. Vous allez rire. En fait, ce n'est que… Thorin ? »

Il s'aperçut trop tard que le nain était beaucoup trop loin pour l'entendre. En effet, à la simple mention du mot « méduse », Thorin avait courut vers Fili, bâton en main, à l'assaut de l'ennemi.

« FILI ! SAUVE TOI ! » Cria t il avant de se jeter dans l'eau et de s'acharner sur le crâne de l'elfe à coups de bâton.

« Oncle Thorin, arrête ! L'elfe n'a rien fait ! »

« L'elfe ? » dit Thorin.

Il s'aperçut soudain de son erreur lorsque, en soulevant la « méduse », il y vit à la place la tête de Thranduil, assommé.

« Et bien… si j'avais su, j'aurais tapé plus fort. »

« Oncle Thorin ! »

« Oh, c'est bon… allez, aide moi à le sortir de l'eau. »

À peine eurent ils posé l'elfe sur le sable qu'ils virent Tauriel, au loin, qui leur faisait des signes depuis l'eau.

« Elle se noie ! » cria Kili. « Tiens bon, Tauriel, je viens te sauver ! »

Il sauta dans l'eau avant de couler comme une pierre.

« Ne me dites pas que cet imbécile a oublié qu'il ne savait pas nager ? » dit Thorin.

« On dirait bien que si. » dit Fili.

« Bon, toi, sauve ton frère. Moi, je vais voir ce que veut l'elfe. »

Bilbo regardait ce qu'il se passait avec ses jumelles quand il entendit un cri derrière lui. C'était Legolas, dont la peau était d'un rouge pivoine. A force de dormir au soleil, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le coup de soleil de l'elfe était tellement énorme qu'il ne pouvait presque pas bouger, aussi Bilbo fut il obligé de déplacer le parasol pour qu'il se retrouve dessous.

Quand il tourna la tête, il vit Bard qui ramenait sur la terre ferme Tauriel et Thorin, ce dernier évanoui.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda le Hobbit.

« Je me suis fait mal au pied sur un rocher. » dit Tauriel. « J'ai donc demandé de l'aide pour revenir et quand Thorin est venu, il s'est évanoui en voyant la blessure. Heureusement, Bard passait par là et nous as sauvé. »

Bard appela tout le monde pour rentrer. Ils durent porter Thorin, Nori et Thranduil sur le chemin du retour, pendant que Fili aidait Kili, qui avait fait une overdose d'eau de mer, que Tauriel boitait, et que Legolas marchait comme si on lui avait enfoncé un énorme manche à balai dans les fesses.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, Bard leur annonça que demain, ils feraient une randonnée, et qu'il faudrait se lever tôt. Pour une fois, Bilbo passa une bonne nuit, car ses deux compagnons de chambre étaient trop assommés pour se disputer.

Ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent pour la randonnée et partirent. C'était une petite randonnée de 15 km où il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. Néanmoins, Bard leur donna une carte à chacun pour éviter qu'ils se perdent. Bilbo, lui, n'en avait pas besoin. Il connaissait parfaitement la comtée et avait de nombreuses fois fait cette randonnée. Il s'élança sur le chemin, commentant tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Et là, c'est la maison des Sackville-baggins. Je les connais car nos familles sont liées par une grande cousine germaine qui… »

Il parla ainsi pendant les trois heure's que durèrent la randonnée.

« Et c'est ainsi qu'on a retrouvé le chien des Touc ! »

Il se retourna, pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus personne derrière lui.

« Les amis ! Où êtes vous ?! »

Ne sachant pas où étaient passés les autres, il décida de les attendre là où il était. Il y en aurait bien un qui arriverais jusqu'au bout, non ?

À quelques kilomètres delà, Thranduil vivait un cauchemar. Non seulement il s'était perdu dans la forêt en oubliant sa carte, mais il s'était également retrouvé en compagnie du nain qu'il haïssait le plus au monde : Thorin. Celui-ci essayait actuellement de le convaincre de demander leur chemin à un arbre.

« Mais les elfes parlent bien aux arbres, non ? » dit le nain.

« Mais pour la troisième fois : NON ! Les arbres ne parlent pas ! C'est pas assez clair pour vous ?! »

« Bon, bah une fleur alors ! »

« MAIS NON ! »

Dans la même forêt, un kilomètre plus loin, Bofur et Bombur avaient également perdu leurs cartes.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » dit Bofur.

« Avant toute chose, il faut prendre des forces. » dit Bombur. « Cherchons quelque chose à manger. Regarde, là bas, des champignons ! »

Sans se poser de questions sur la nature comestible ou possiblement hallucinogène des dits champignons, ils les engloutirent et tombèrent sur le sol, totalement inconscients. A ce moment là passèrent Balin et Dwalin, également perdus. En voyant les deux nains évanouis, ils décidèrent de les prendre avec eux.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond, mon frère ! » dit Dwalin.

« Mais non ! Il suffit de suivre ces traces de pas, là, elles nous mèneront forcément à quelqu'un ! »

Pendant ce temps là, à 500m de là, dans la même forêt, Oin, Gloin et Bifur se croyaient perdus à jamais et essayaient d'organiser leur survie.

« Bon ! » dit Gloin. « Il faut qu'on fasse un feu et qu'on trouve de la nourriture le plus vite possible, sinon on ne survivra pas longtemps. »

« Bien dit ! » dit Oin. « La première créature qui croise notre chemin, on la dépèce et on la bouffe ! »

Pendant ce temps, à deux kilomètres de là, toujours dans la forêt, Kili et Fili n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés.

« Normalement, selon la carte, l'hôtel devrait être là. » dit Kili.

« Mais c'est impossible ! Il n'y a que la forêt ici ! » Dit Fili. « Pourtant nous avons suivit toutes les indications ! Je ne comprends pas… »

Fili regarda alors son frère et comprit.

« Euh… Kili… tu tiens la carte à l'envers. »

Kili regarda la carte et s'aperçut que son frère disait vrai.

« Bon… qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« File moi la carte. » dit Fili. « Je vais nous tirer de là. »

« Si tu réussis à nous ramener à l'hôtel, je veux bien embrasser oncle Thorin… »

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt, Gandalf et Bard discutaient.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire « j'ai perdu la carte » ?! » cria Bard.

« Bah c'est pourtant clair ! » répondit le magicien.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, laissez moi l'étrangler ! »

À environ 14 km de là, Legolas et Tauriel s'étaient trompés de randonnée et suivaient depuis plusieurs heures un chemin qui les menait dans une région reculée de la comtée.

« Regarde. » dis Tauriel. « Il y a des Hobbit là bas. »

« Soyons dignes. » dit Legolas. « Ils n'ont sûrement jamais vu d'elfes de leur vie. »

Il s'approcha d'un air digne (plutôt hautain selon Tauriel), mais avant qu'il eut pu dire un mot, tous les Hobbit s'étaient inclinés devant lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » dit l'elfe.

« Les dieux sont venus nous rendre visite ! » hurla un Hobbit. « Gloire aux dieux ! »

« Gloire aux dieux ! » crièrent les Hobbit.

« Mais dans quoi est ce qu'on s'est foutu… » Soupira Tauriel.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Bilbo attendait toujours. Il retourna à l'hôtel et vit Dis qui attendait dans le hall.

« Où sont mes fils ? » dit elle.

« Je ne sais pas, je les ai perdus lors de la randonnée… »

« Vous avez perdu mes fils ? »

Elle le regardait comme un tigre regarde un lapin, et Bilbo comprit tout à coup pourquoi Thorin était terrifié par sa sœur.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » rugit elle. « Tous au commissariat, et que ça saute ! »

Nori, Dori et Ori s'étaient perdus dans la forêt. Ils avaient décidé de rester là où ils étaient pour attendre du secours, quand ils avaient vu débarquer Balin et Dwalin, qui traînaient avec eux les corps de Bombur et Bofur.

« Vous êtes là pour nous sauver ? » demanda Ori.

« J'allais vous poser la même question. » répondit Dwalin.

« Nous sommes perdus. » dit Balin. « Nous avons tourné en rond pendant des heures avant de nous apercevoir que nous suivions nos propres traces de pas. »

À peine Balin eut il finit sa phrase que Bifur, Oin et Gloin débarquèrent en hurlant comme des cinglés avant de lancer un filet sur Dwalin et de capturer les autres. Ils les ligotèrent tous et les emmenèrent devant un grand feu où bouillonnait une marmite.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Balin.

« Nous allons vous dévorer pour survivre. » répondit Gloin.

« Ça me rassure beaucoup… » Railla Dwalin.

« Il n'y a aucune bestiole dans cette forêt ! » dit Oin. « C'est le seul moyen de se nourrir ! »

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à plonger Dwalin dans l'eau bouillante, un hurlement de haine retentit.

« MAIS ILS NE PARLENT PAAAAAAS ! »

Tous se retournèrent et virent Thranduil, l'air à moitié ou, échevelé, et suivit de Thorin, qui disait :

« Bon, une racine, alors ? Un champignon ? »

L'elfe avait l'air prêt à étrangler le nain. Tout à coup, Bard, suivit de Gandalf, sortit de derrière un buisson.

« J'en peux plus de ces conneries ! Ça fait 5 heures, vous m'entendez ?! 5 heures que je tourne en rond dans cette forêt avec le plus inutile des magiciens ! Vous appelez ça des vacances ?! Je peux vous dire que si je m'en sors vivant, vous êtes tous virés ! Tous ! C'est clair ?! »

Dis entra avec fracas dans le commissariat.

« Mes enfants ont disparut ! Il faut les retrouver ! »

« Nous allons prendre votre déposition, madame. » dit un Hobbit policier.

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna et le policier décrocha.

« Allo ? La patrouille 214 ? Que vous arrive t il ? Comment ça, une dizaine de nains cannibales ? Un elfe fou ? Deux humains en train de s'étrangler ? Écoutez, arrêtez les tous et ramenez les ici. »

Il raccrocha.

« Vous entendez ? » dit Bilbo à Dis. « Ils les ont retrouvés. Nous n'avons qu'à les attendre ici. »

« J'espère pour vous que Fili et Kili sont avec eux. » dit elle avec un regard de tueur.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« Allo ? Patrouille 136 ? Comment ça, il y a deux elfes au village des cinglés ? Ils les ont encore pris pour des dieux ? Dépêchez vous de les ramener avant qu'ils se fassent sacrifier ! »

Thorin, menotté par les Hobbit policiers, passa la porte du commissariat. Quand il vit sa sœur, et surtout la tête qu'elle faisait, il tenta de s'enfuir, avant d'être rattrapé par les policiers.

« Où sont mes fils ? » dit elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Tes… tes fils ? » répondit il en tremblotant.

« Thorin Oakenshield, je peux te jurer que si mes fils ne sont pas avec toi je t'attache et je coupe ce qui fait de toi un nain ! »

Thorin devint blanc comme neige. Tout le monde était réuni dans le commissariat, sauf Kili et Fili. Lorsqu'elle constata l'absence de ses fils, le visage que prit Dis aurait réussi sans mal à faire fuir Smaug.

« Rentrons à l'hôtel. » dit elle. « Qu'ils me préparent un couteau chauffé à blanc. »

Thorin se mit à trembler et à gémir comme un chien battu. Ils passèrent la porte de l'hôtel, pour tomber nez à nez avec Fili et Kili. Thorin poussa un long soupir de soulagement en se tenant l'entrejambe.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » dit Dis.

« On a fini la randonnée et on est rentrés, c'est tout. » dit Fili.

« Et bien. » murmura Bilbo. « Qui aurait cru que ces deux la étaient les plus dégourdis de la bande… »

Ils profitèrent des sources chaudes et partirent dormir. Le lendemain, le moment de rentrer était venu. Ils montèrent dans le bus et partirent.

« Allez ! » dit Bard. « Et je ne veux entendre personne ! »

Plusieurs kilomètres défilèrent, avant que Dwalin ne se retourne et dise :

« Je crois qu'on a oublié Thorin à l'auberge… »


End file.
